The Seeker
The Seeker (also known as that Thing or just It) is the main antagonist of the ROBLOX game Light Bulb and reappears as the main antagonist in its remake/sequel, Light Bulb: Reillumination. It is a strange, shadow-like entity who has kidnapped two people, one, the player, is called the Hider while the other is nicknamed the Phone Caller due to not having his name mentioned, the Seeker forces these two individuals to play a twisted game of "Hide & Seek" with it, if it catches them, they will lose and die, if they escape the facility, they will win and live. The Seeker primarily hunts the Hider, however the Phone Caller mentions that it hunts him too, over the game the Seeker will hunt the Hider down, hiding in the darkness and waiting to strike, it will also pretend to be the Phone Caller himself, trying to deceive the Hider to get the Bad Ending, the Hider's only way of escaping the Seeker is to run or hide. There is a bit of history to the facility the Hider and Phone Caller try to escape, it was apparently a type of hospital as it marks patients, however then the Seeker came and hunted down the workers, one worker nicknamed the Seeker the "Hide and Seeker" due to its nature of hiding in the darkness before coming to kill whoever turned the light on. Depending on the Hider's choices, they can either escape the facility and the Seeker or be doomed.If the Hider ignores the red switches and jumps into the hole, they will find themselves in a sewer. After traversing the area the Hider will find a corridor, at the end of the corridor is the outside world, however before the Hider can escape, the door closes, if the Hider looks behind them than they will see the lights turning off, the final light bulb above the Hider then flickers before the Seeker shatters it. In this ending the Seeker wins and kills the Hider and the Phone Caller. The player is then rewarded with the "It was fun..." Badge.If the Hider flips all the red switches, they will be teleported to the exit of the facility, the Hider then awakens in a underground bunker, however they quickly find stairs that lead to the same door seen at the end of the Bad Ending accept it now has a giant tear in it, on the side there will be messages from the Seeker pleading and begging the Hider not to leave, however the Hider leaves anyway, free from the horrors of the facility and the Seeker. In this ending the Hider and the Phone Caller win before abandoning the Seeker in the facility. The player is then rewarded with the "Come back..." Badge. Light Bulb: Reillumination Chapter 1 The Seeker will scribble the word "HELLO" on the hallway wall once the Hider finds the code to the computer. While the Hider is walking down the hallway, the lights will turn off and the Seeker's eyes and smile can be seen briefly before the lights turn back on. Chapter 2 The Seeker will appear when the Hider checks the notebook, revealing that it was trap. The Seeker will then attempt to break into the room, the Hider must move the crate to a bookshelf and enter the vent before the Seeker breaks in. While hiding, the Hider can hear the scuffling of the Seeker's feet and a weird, garbling noise. The Hider will be alerted of the Seeker retreating from the room by the lights turning back on. If the Hider fails to enter the vent before Seeker breaks in or leaves the vent while the lights are still off, the Seeker will kill them. The Hider will find the Seeker again inside a kitchen-like room, where it moves from room to room, the Hider will be alerted of which room the Seeker will go to next by a static cloud within the room. Once the Hider enters another room, the room with the static cloud will have its lights turn off, signaling that the Seeker has entered that room and is searching for the Hider, and another room will be filled with a static cloud. The Hider must run and hide from the Seeker to get to the elevator in order to escape the Seeker's clutches. If the Hider enters a room filled with a static cloud, the lights will turn off, then the Seeker will enter the room and kill the Hider. If the Hider enters a room with the lights off or leaves his/her hiding spot while the Seeker is searching for them, they will be killed. Chapter 3 While looking around, the Hider will find a phone ringing, upon picking up, the Phone Caller screams at them, revealing that the phone ringing was another one of the Seeker's trap and begs them to hang up or the Seeker will catch them. When the Hider hangs up, just as the Phone Caller said, the lights will begin to flicker, signaling the Seeker's approach, the Hider must hide behind a bookshelf before the Seeker enters the room and wait for the lights to turn back on. If the Hider fails to enter the bookshelf on time or leaves the bookshelf while the Seeker is searching, it will kill them. In another kitchen-like area, the Seeker and its static cloud return. The Hider must evade the Seeker and get into the piano room, where they will be safe from the Seeker. Entering the piano room signals the end of the current alpha of the game. Just like Chapter 2, if the Hider enters a room filled with a static cloud, the lights will turn off, then the Seeker will enter the room and kill the Hider. If the Hider enters a room with the lights off or leaves his/her hiding spot while the Seeker is searching for them, they will be killed. Appearance The Seeker is primarily just a entity made of shadows, however it’s face changes form, it first appears as a white face with a crooked smile, in a drawing it is depicted as having no mouth but red eyes, another time it will look more bulky and has snake-like arms, another time it will be covered in blood with no hands, another time it has sharp teeth, pupils and covered in blood, in the game over scene the Seeker has realistic human eyes and a smile with lines similar to stitches. Trivia * When the you die in Light Bulb: Reillumination, the game over screen has a broken light bulb, which symbolizes how the Seeker turns off the lights and a cameo of the Bad Ending of the original Light Bulb, as the Seeker shatters the final bulb. * Its unknown if there is one Seeker, or if it is just shapeshifting. * The Seeker possibly has Monophobia, the fear of being alone, as it reacts very scared when the Hider figures out how to escape, and even begins pleading and begging the Hider not to leave. * The Seeker was possibly created by a patient in the facility that had Schizophrenia, a disorder that affects a person's ability to think, feel and behave clearly, the patient said that they saw a dark version of themself in their house. * Although the Seeker begs the Hider not to leave, the Seeker has tried to kill the Hider during their journey to escape the facility, leaving the Hider no reason to accept the Seeker's request. * The Seeker breaks the fourth wall by looking at the player when it kills their avatar. * The Seeker seems to be capable of Reality Warping, as objects fall and lights turn off for no reason, but the most convincing fact is when the Hider begins flipping the red switches, stuff moves around and the word "NO" appears on the Wall, the control room becomes even more distorted the more switches the Hider flips.